Hitherto, as an example of manipulator devices such as a joystick including three units, there has been known a manipulator device including a first unit, a second unit configured to pivot about a first axial center relative to the first unit, and a third unit configured to pivot about a second axial center, which is non-parallel to the first axial center, relative to the second unit.
For example, in the device disclosed in JP 3381852 B2, a joystick main body (second unit) is arranged on a base plate (first unit) in a freely rotatable manner, and a third unit including integrally movable grip portion, manipulating rod, guide stay, and finger rest is arranged on the joystick main body in a freely pivotable manner. An axial line in a rotational direction of the joystick main body and an axial line in a pivotal direction of the third unit are orthogonal to each other.
A rotational operation of the joystick main body with respect to the base plate is detected by a slide volume provided to the base plate. A pivotal operation of the third unit with respect to the joystick main body is detected by a rotary volume provided to the joystick main body.